Love of a Twin
by xRae Asakurax
Summary: He knew me inside and out, completely through and through. I suppose it's no surprise, really, as technically we are one person. One Spark. Twins. Oneshot.


**Rae:** My god, I'd forgotten I had this! (headdesk) I wrote this AGES ago and put it up on DA, and I meant to put it here as well. Better late than never, I suppose, huh?

This was really just a drabble into the relationship Sideswipe and Sunstreaker share; I've always been absolutely fascinated by their bond, and I love exploring it. This was just a general exploration, nothing specific. For the record, I don't own either of these two because if I did they'd be Twins through every damned franchise that Sides appears in and Sunny doesn't. :P

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He knew me inside and out, completely through and through. I suppose it's no surprise, really, as technically we are one person. One Spark. Twins.

Rare enough that apparently our 'kind' were warrented researching. According to what little data was gathered on twins, their bond was something that couldn't be fathomed by anyone else other than said individuals themselves or others like them. Certainly it was nothing like a Spark-bond between bondmates.

I say individuals. Sort of ironic, really. We were one Spark, separated by some unknown reason and given separate bodies to reside in. They recognize their other half, recognize the bond that we share.

Anything can happen between us. We've performed miracles that many of our varied and slightly skeptic 'family' members could never have imagined. For example, there was one time when Sunny had got himself slagged real bad by the Decepticons, and I didn't need Ratchet to tell me that his Spark was flickering, weakening without the body to help sustain it. So, I did the unthinkable and drew my brother's Spark from it's current residence into my own chamber. Without being anywhere near him. In essence, we shared the same body for a while. It hadn't felt weird; in fact, it felt so, so right. It was probably really weird for the others to see Sunny's characteristics coming across from me, like the cleanliness OCD and the dark, moody and often violent spells, but if you think about it, each of us separately are displaying half of a normal mechs emotions. Sunny just happened to actualize the more negative ones while mine were the more positive. Being together in the same body just meant we were projecting traits of a single being, made more pronounced by the independant development. We were in no danger of merging our Sparks; they'd been apart far too long for that to happen. But we were made to be together, and when it came time for Sunny's Spark to be replaced we parted only very reluctantly.

Another instance was when Sunny had been under a lot of pressure from Prowl and Prime, and add to that the insults of the mini-bots, a rather good prank of mine on Bluestreak for which he got the blame and a very smug and taunting Tracks, and it equalled a very fragged-off and volatile Lamborghini. Not that he wasn't already volatile, but he'd learned to restrain his anger somewhat.

Not this time, though. It was Gears, in the end, that bore the brunt of Sunny's assault when he launched into his usual scathing monologue about how close to being a Decepticon Sunny really was. Along with a few new things. It didn't take long before my brother decided he'd had enough of the mini-bot and some serious maiming was in order. Once the fight started, it seemed no one could stop him. Hell, I don't think anyone would ever dare get close enough. Not even Jazz or Prime could get him to stop.

That's where I stepped in. It was done pretty much unconsciously and instinctively, but we've worked on it since. I began to channel all of the anger, hate, stress and other negative emotions away from him and into myself. I have to say, it was thoroughly over-whelming; I never realized how large a sea of emotions he'd been holding back. Regardless, I continued letting them flow into my mind, let them become my feelings. Sunny's attacks got less and less brutal until he stopped completely, looking around him slightly dazed as though he'd been walking while in recharge and only just woke up. I was feeling more than a little uptight now, and I turned on my heel without a word and headed stright for the brigs. I barricaded myself in there, and then I let loose. I worked out all the anger, all the stress, and the look on Prowl's face when he came to escort Sunny down to the brig was pretty amusing. I only gave him the excuse I couldn't be kept away from Sunny, didn't tell him the truth.

What no one else knows, though, is that we are everything to each other. Literally everything. Sunny is my world, and I'm his. We're friends, brothers, enemies, companions, bondmates.

Lovers.

We're the only true reason we're fighting in this war. To protect each other. I mean, don't get us wrong, we care about the others. We really do. But if it came down to choosing between them and each other, there would be no hesitation in our decision. It sounds cold, I know, but that's just how it is.

I suppose this is the bit where a lot of people would cringe away, glare at us in disgust and move on. But that doesn't faze us. Not in the least. Let them live in ignorance, it's not like they'd understand anyway.

Interfacing is a lot of things, but to us it's rarely just for pleasure. It's a release from the outside world and those around us; we're free to get lost in our own world and each other. It's a reaffirmation that the other's still there, it's a joining of our Sparks to the way they were meant to be. I feel his golden hands move gently up my side, tracing every armor seam with a delicate touch few knew he posessed. The touch of an artist, mapping out a masterpiece with his tools of the trade. I feel his other hand exploring my helm, my back. Examining my jet-pack. Feeling the plates of my armor glide over each other as I move. I feel his lips on mine, gentle but firm. An elaboration of a fact we are both acutely aware of. I'm his, he's mine. The joining of our Sparks is wonderful; the sensation of completeness, wholeness is the most reassuring feeling in the universe for both of us.

If you want another word for it, go for 'love-making'. We love each other with a passion, but when I say that I don't mean the same passion that say...ohh....Jazz and Prowl share. It's just not the same. We could never love each other that way; we're one being, for Primus' sake. Still, it's the sense of loving someone and knowing full well that they love you back with all their Spark that provides us with the comfort and strength to face whatever comes our way. Our jobs as frontliners are so, so dangerous. Yet we seem, to the others, to throw ourselves into the thick of it all without fear. They're wrong. We are afraid, so very afraid. But while the other's alive we have all the strength and courage we'll ever need.

No one really likes to talk about it, but I guess it's a given that we do eventually. It was decided when our Spark separated that if one of us went to join the Matrix, the other would follow. We have no choice in the matter. But even if we did, that's exactly the path we'd choose. I can't live without him, he can't live without me.

So, he's still the sullen and sociopathic Sunstreaker, I'm still the unmitigated prankster king Sideswipe, and no one is any the wiser of how much we truly love each other.

It's all relative, I suppose.

* * *

**Rae:** Well? Good drabble, bad drabble? Done justice or not even close? Reviewsssss!


End file.
